bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Audio Log
Audio logs, also known as cassette players, are recording devices littered around the Cycle of the ''Bendy'' series. These narrative tapes are recorded by employees of Joey Drew Studios and are seen scattered in multiple areas. Usage The audio logs are considered to be diary tapes recorded by multiple employees of Joey's animation studio. Interacting with each one plays the recorded voice of several known studio employees describing their thoughts and events of the studio from the past. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The very first log is located in one of Chapter 1 corridors. It features the voice of Wally Franks who talks about the Ink Machine, as well as the strange behavior of Joey Drew. The second audio log is located in the shelf, in the first area of the basement. It features the voice of Thomas Connor complaining he has to fix the Ink Machine each time it shuts down. He also states he doesn't want to work for Joey and wants to quit this job. Chapter 2: The Old Song The first audio log in Chapter 2 which is located in the utility shaft 9 features the voice of Sammy Lawrence. He monologues of his belief that Ink Bendy will set him free and mentions his plan to sacrifice someone to him. The second audio log, featuring the voice of Sammy Lawrence is found in the Music Department hall. In this tape, the old music director laments the messy pump switch that Joey has put in his office to solve the problem of the flood of ink from the stairwell. This recording also reveals that the Ink Machine was installed by Joey. The third audio log, located very near the office of Sammy Lawrence, features the voice of Wally Franks. He talks of how he has lost the keys to the hall closet. He suggests that they might have fallen into one of the bins in the music department. He ends the speech, hoping that Sammy won't discover it (which may result in firing Wally). The fourth audio log featuring the voice of Sammy Lawrence is located in the closet, which can be accessed by using found keys. The tape explains the combination of instruments that Henry has to play to open the gate that takes to Sammy's sanctuary. The fifth audio log is located in the projection booth. It features the voice of Norman Polk. He talks about the strange behavior of Sammy, that after demanding everyone (including Norman) to wait outside of the Music Department, starts the projector and runs to the recording studio. Moreover, after the projector turns off, Sammy didn't return. Norman wanted to talk about this to Joey, but at the end, he admits that Joey has his peculiarities as well. This tape helps to solve the musical puzzle. The sixth recording in Chapter 2 ''found in the recording studio was left by Susie Campbell. Susie talks about her new job at Joey Drew Studios and how she feels a connection with Alice. She also reveals that Sammy told her he thinks that Alice may be as popular as Bendy someday. The seventh and last audio log, the one of the lyricist Jack Fain is found in the boiler room. He talks of his interest in everything remaining quiet and working in the sewers of the building. ''Chapter 3: Rise and Fall There are more audio logs in this chapter Henry can find (only three are exclusive). This chapter introduces a character named Shawn Flynn who worked in the toy factory of the studio and complained about how Joey could get annoyed if the Bendy toys were painted incorrectly and revealed that Alice Angel wasn't a popular character, as previously believed. The next two tapes are found depending on the players actions, as Henry will only be able to listen to one of them due to the path selection, If Henry chooses the "demon path" then Henry will be able to listen to Joey Drew's voice, where he talks about how belief can make everyone succeed, rich, and powerful, even stating that it can also help cheat death. If Henry chooses the "angel path" then Henry will be able to listen to Susie Campbell, who is extremely emotional and stressed, due to Joey hiring a new person named Allison Pendle, to replace Susie as the voice actor for Alice Angel without any reason or Susie's knowledge. If Henry goes down to the hall that leads to the second switch and turns right, Henry will find an audio log of Wally Franks and Thomas Connor. The conversation seems to be Thomas trying to tell Wally how to work on the ink pressure. Right after Henry enters Level 9, Thomas Connor's second audio log is located from the shelf and talks about how the elevator manages to shut down and his boycott to ever use it. While entering Alice's stage if Henry goes to the right of the path he gets to see another cassette player of Susie saying how she has a love interest for Joey and also evidence of her being too attached to Alice Angel. After receiving the axe, Henry can access the boarded room by cutting the boards and opening the door. Here he can discover the audio log of Grant Cohen who talks about how Joey has a big secret that he does not want the staff to know. From the ink river on Level 11 where Henry first encountered the Projectionist and a tape of Wally Franks talking about how the employees have been noticeably angry and that he thinks they should lighten up. The next tape is located on top of a crate on Level 14. When Henry goes on a task to collect the ink hearts, the second tape of Norman Polk can be found here, where he explains that he always watches the people working and nobody notices. Now the last tape has steps to it. When Henry goes to get the ink hearts instead of going to the elevator what Henry needs to do is go around the back and break the boards blocking a pipe valve with the Gent pipe and go to the pipe valve. Turn the valve to pump out the ink, now go to the elevator and go to the 9th floor. But instead of going to Twisted Alice, go to the stairs mark with the Bendy cutout's head and look around (if Henry recalls there was a room filled to the brim with ink). If Henry finds it, there will be a door. Open it to reveal a table with a book with Bendy on it, and an audio log that has the voice of Henry himself. He explains how he helped Joey create the studio, two weeks into working with Joey. He would give ideas but Joey would always change them, and that his job has prevented him from seeing a person named Linda for a long time. He then states that he has an idea for a new character, very much unexplained if he is referring to an existing character or an unseen character. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders In the chapter's beginning, Grant Cohen's second and last audio log was found in his Management Office, recording his fate of transforming into an ink creature. Although his name was mentioned only in the game files few times, his audio tape's transcript reads his name as "UNKNOWN" while the recorded transcript is just "(Indiscernible)". Susie Campbell's fourth audio log can be found in the Archives location from the second room. She talks about discovering Joey talking behind her back and how Joey says he may have an opportunity for her. Later on, Bertrum Piedmont's audio log is found in the planning room. He talks about how Joey is paying him to make a Bendy Land amusement park and how he was called with a childish nickname by Joey Drew, and because of that, he says this park belongs to him alone. Wally Franks's fourth audio log is found in the Storage 9 warehouse. He talks about how all the crew members in the warehouse are just playing games to slack off while himself cleans up after them. Lacie Benton's audio tape is found in the structure room, part of the Research & Design department. In her recorded message, she criticizes the workers' laziness in the warehouse before commenting about the Bendy animatronic that always sends her chills. Bertrum's second and final audio log is found in his boss form's area: attraction storage. Talking about how proud he is with the parks he creates, he grows mad about Joey Drew because Joey acted like Bertrum never existed while taking all the credit once the park was done. This audio log leads to the Bertrum boss fight. Joey Drew's second audio log is found in the Maintenance area, where he goes so far to reveal his true personality. Joey starts off by encouraging everyone to try their hardest and be themselves, and then he yells at someone, referring to what he just said as "trash" and demanding that his positive messages say more about dreaming, afterward calling it "slop". He then realizes that whatever he was using to record the message was still on and that it also recorded his angry attitude towards his encouraging messages. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The audio logs appear again in Chapter 5 from the Administration Lobby onward. The first one is from Thomas Connor, which is located in his Gent office, who records a report of sorts to be sent to Gent's as-of-yet unseen headquarters and Ink Bendy's origin. His report goes on to reveal the Ink Machine's original purpose: Creating real-life versions of the studio's cartoon characters, which he comments is now seeming more surreal than any form of engineering, although Joey is said to have firmed his resolve, by saying they are both the same. It also reveals that the character animations (such as the one seen in Chapter 1 from the projection room), are being used as templates for the models to imprint upon. The second audio log is from Wally Franks, who recounts a time when he discovered a supposedly large chocolate cake sitting on one of the chairs whilst he was cleaning the administration offices at 2:00 AM of unknown date (although it is mentioned that this was recorded one day after the incident). Wally goes on to complain about the lack of employee perks in the studio itself, due to how hard he worked as a janitor. Wally regards the aforementioned chocolate cake as a perk. He then flippantly remarks that if they find out what he did, then he would leave the studio, despite the fact that he also hopes it does not come to that. There are four more audio logs recorded by Joey Drew. * The first audio is a message to all employees working in the Administrations offices themselves. Joey attempts to hide the fact that Financial difficulty-the reason for Joey Drew Studio's closure-is affecting them. He also goes on to reveal that he is aware of the rapidly spreading doubts among employees concerning his leadership. In response to this, Joey reminds the employees that he works hard to lead everyone effectively, and also dissuades the lower form of employees from concerning themselves with the Administrations' well being, and to trust their leader - Joey Drew himself. * The second audio is a message to Thomas Connor, stating his opinion of the existence of Ink Bendy, advises Thomas to keep Ink Bendy imprisoned, and warns him that Ink Bendy's existence could be detrimental to their business, despite the fact that it was merely a failed attempt at creating a living version of Bendy. He also flippantly remarks that if a soul is needed to create the figures he needs, then he would give them a soul - he owned tons of them. This is meant to imply that he would sacrifice his own workers for his own selfish ends, which suggests that this message was in response to Thomas' message to Gent. * The third log is a message to Susie Campbell, which feigns sympathy for her loss of the voice role of Alice Angel. He then goes on to reveal that he also believes that his characters are more than mere drawings. Joey also states that the reason he believes this is due to the fact that he wishes for people to interact with the actual characters. He reveals that he is preparing a small project. He then invites her to bring the character of Alice Angel to life once more. * The final log is a message from Joey to Henry Stein, stating how awe-inspiring his accomplishments were, before indirectly revealing that Henry helped create "life itself", while also admitting that he created life in the Bendy cartoons and in the hearts of those who had viewed them in times past. Joey then went on to indirectly reveal his regret for everything that has happened. He stated that even after the Bendy cartoons went out of style, the monsters remained. Joey then goes on to encourage Henry that he can save everything, Joey then closes by revealing Ink Bendy's only weakness: The End. Bendy and the Dark Revival Boris and the Dark Survival Trivia * Nevertheless that the game does take place during vintage years, the audio log's design is rather closely based on the one invented in the 1970s like this picture here. * The audio logs are inspired by the audio diaries from the Bioshock series since both show in written form what has been recorded and show who the person is that recorded the log."What also resonated with us most when playing through were the audio logs, which reminded us a lot of Bioshock. In Rapture you would find these logs to flesh out the world and provide light clues on things you could find, and here it's the same. One that sticks in our mind most is an unknown voice heard screaming and gurgling, which really works to build the atmosphere and the concept of this ruined world. It's simple but effective environmental storytelling, helping to give backstory to this world while at the same time leaving it empty and abandoned. - "Creaing a Monster: Bendy and the Ink Machine", Gamereactor * The audio log has a mesh exclusive to the prototype version of Chapter 1. * Playing every audio log is achievement-worthy to earn. ** In Chapter 1, playing all two audio logs unlocks "The Past Speaks" achievement. ** In Chapter 2, playing all seven audio logs unlocks the "Old Problems" achievement. ** In Chapter 3, playing all ten audio logs unlocks the "Hearing Voices" achievement. ** In Chapter 4, playing all seven audio logs unlocks the "Still Listening" achievement. ** In Chapter 5, playing all audio logs will unlock the "Now Hear This!" achievement. * Several videos of audio logs recorded by Joey Drew, Wally Franks, Thomas Connor, Susie Campbell, Bertrum Piedmont, Sammy Lawrence, and Jack Fain have been uploaded on Joey Drew Studios Inc.'s YouTube channel as teasers for the upcoming game Bendy and the Dark Revival. Audio Gallery Audio log ui.png|The popup for when a recording plays. DudeJustLeaveAlready.png|An official merchandise design that features the cassette, along with one of Wally's quotes. Misc 02 texture.png|The audio log's texture map (bottom right) with a bunch of other items, found in Chapter 1's prototype files. Cassette player normal.png|The audio log's mesh from the prototype. AudioLog.jpg|The front of the audio log. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The audio log seen in the Hot Topic merchandise announcement video. New-Music-Department.jpg|The official screenshot of Sammy's audio log from Music Department Entrance. Music-Department-remastered2.jpg|Another screenshot. Audio log in attraction storage.jpg|The official screenshot of Bertrum's audio log from attraction storage. Management-Office.jpg|The official screenshot of Grant's audio log from the management room. Chapter4SteamImage1.png|Wally's audio log from storage 9 in the official screenshot from Steam. Carnival-games.jpg|Another screenshot of Wally's audio log. Audio_Log_(New_Version).jpeg|The updated version of the audio log for the upcoming Bendy and the Dark Revival. References pt-br:Registros de áudio Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDR objects Category:BATDS objects